


Date Rescue

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena going after what she wants, One Shot, SuperCorp, date rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Lena Luthor is in National City ahead of her company's move next month. While out to dinner she sees a blonde trapped on a bad date. What else is she to do but swoop in and make the beautiful stranger her date instead.Warnings:Sexual references
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 127
Kudos: 776





	Date Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so there's a little bonus at the end of this telling the story from the perspective of other characters... in a way. It's how this story started and I thought y'all might like to have it included at the end because I couldn't think of a good formatting way to include it throughout without it interrupting the flow. 
> 
> Also sorry to all the James fans out there this is early season 2 James so he's protective of Kara and not very trusting of Luthors.

Lena was rather enjoying her current anonymity. She had slipped discreetly into National City early that morning to finalize the details of the move. Not having let anyone know of her impending arrival her trip so far had been remarkably quiet. There’d been no death threats, no accusations, no one even looked at her twice as she walked from her car towards the restaurant. She was in a very good mood as she entered and was seated. 

Accepting the menu she glanced around. There was only five other people in the restaurant, three —judging by their attire, haircuts, and the patches on their bags— university students, sat by the window looking at their phones, and a couple directly across from her. She ordered wine and turned her attention to the menu listening to the couple’s conversation as she did. 

The woman was telling an amusing story about some adventure of her and someone called Alex sneaking out as teenagers. Apparently Alex fell off the roof and she had to sneak her back upstairs without their parents noticing so they could claim she fell in her room. Lena let out a very quiet laugh as the story concluded and the woman looked over at her. Their eyes met and Lena smiled at her.

The woman was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a cute blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. Lena would never understand how a man could sit opposite a woman like that and not pay attention.

“Cool,” the man said not looking up from his phone. “Sorry Josh was just telling me about this party that’s happening later.”

Lena watched the blonde give her date a very frustrated smile and sigh looking like she’d rather be anywhere else. Her eyes returned to Lena seeming surprised to see her still watching.

“Bad date?” Lena whispered giving her that look all women seemed to know.

The blonde nodded slowly with a pained expression.

“Want an out?” Lena whispered motioning with her hands.

The man started talking pulling the blonde’s attention.

“You ready to order?” he asked.

The blonde gave him an awkward smile.

“Uh…” 

She sounded reluctant to spend more time with him. The man glanced away and spotted Lena his attention holding for a moment. Lena ignored him looking at the the blonde. She looked back at Lena mouthing a plea for help. 

Lena immediately rose and made her way across the restaurant towards the grateful blonde. The man’s eyes widened a little as he saw her approach. Lena smirked at him her eyes returning to the blonde who was smiling back at her. She stopped at the table her eyes on the blonde and her back to the man.

“Hi,” she said letting her smile slip a little towards seductive.

“Hi,” the blonde said softly.

Lena smiled wider.

“I see your date is a disappointment, perhaps you’d like to join me instead?”

The blonde opened her mouth and seemed to be having trouble getting words out as she looked at Lena.

“That would be great,” the blonde said a little breathlessly.

Lena held out her hand and the blonde took it ignoring the man’s confused “What?”

Lena gripped the woman’s hand pulling her to her feet and escorting her the short distance across the restaurant to her table. The blonde slid gracefully into the seat opposite her eyes never leaving Lena. Lena let go of her hand and sat down.

“I’m Lena,” she said smiling.

“Kara. Thank you for the rescue.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m always happy to help a beautiful woman.”

Lena winked and Kara actually blushed. Lena felt a small skip in her heart as she looked at Kara. 

“Well you’re now my hero,” Kara said smiling.

Lena smiled back. No one had ever called her a hero before.

“I’m hardly Supergirl,” she said. Kara blinked at her seeming surprised. “But I’m happy to be your hero tonight. Though I think I might be happier if you let me buy you dinner so we can upgrade hero to date.”

“Uh.” Kara was blushing again and looking very surprised. “I would, I would love that,” Kara stammered out.

Lena smiled. She was feeling very happy about her choice of National City. She’d have to send Supergirl flowers or something.

“Well then, I guess this is now a date,” she said. 

Kara smiled and ducked her head a little glancing around nervously.

“Have you had a chance to look at the menu?” Lena asked picking hers up.

“Yes. I’ve been here for fifteen minutes and my prior date was not especially talkative. I think I may know the menu by heart now,” Kara said.

She seemed to be stopping herself from talking as though afraid of what she would say next. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off her. There was something so very sweet and open about Kara that was pulling her in. She didn’t meet a lot of genuinely sweet people.

“Excellent,” Lena said giving Kara one last look. “Wine?”

“Sure,” Kara said.

Lena turned and signaled the waitress.

“Another glass of wine, and we’re ready to order.” The waitress smiled and took out her notepad looking at Lena. “For entree I’ll have the house salad and for main the spaghetti with pesto. What would you like?” 

She looked back at Kara.

“I’ll have the entree margherita pizza and the carbonara for main.”

The waitress took their menus and left quickly.

“So,” Lena returned her attention to Kara. “Since we’ve only just met why don’t you tell me a little about yourself.”

Kara smiled and glanced around giving Lena a small shrug.

“Well I’m not that interesting really. I work as an assistant at Catco Media. I’ve been there for about two years now.”

“You must not be Cat’s assistant then,” Lena said with a smile.

“I am actually,” Kara said laughing.

Lena looked at her surprised.

“Really? You must have nerves of steel. I heard her assistants never make it past three months.”

Kara laughed and Lena decided that was her new favourite sound. Lena saw movement to the side and watched Kara’s date get up and leave. Kara turned watching him for a moment then turned back to Lena.

“Well I suppose that settles it,” Kara said.

“Anyone who isn’t willing to fight for their date doesn’t deserve them.”

“Are you saying you’d fight to date me?” 

“I thought I already had,” Lena said. “Tell me a little more about you and Alex. It sounds like you two have gotten into a lot of trouble together.”

Kara laughed.

“Alex is my sister, she’s an FBI agent now and amazing at what she does. And yes we have gotten into a lot of scrapes together over the years. We used to hate each other, but then we kind of solved a murder together and from then on we were much closer. Now we’re as close as sisters can be.”

“You solved a murder together,” Lena repeated.

Kara laughed.

“Yes. Okay, so there was this kid I knew his name was Kenny he was my best friend…”

Lena sat and listened as Kara told her the whole story. Well most of it Lena could tell she was skipping over certain parts and glossing past a few things but that may be because they were probably illegal. Lena smiled. 

“What about you?” Kara finished. “You got any siblings?”

Lena sighed heavily picking up her wineglass.

“An older brother. We are not close.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Kara said softly.

Lena smiled at her. This woman was far too sweet. 

“We used to be, but he… changed.” 

Lena took a deep breath. Kara didn’t know who she was. If she did she was doing a remarkable job hiding it.

“As kids though,” she gave Kara a smile. “We got up to a lot of things whenever I was back from boarding school.”

“You went to boarding school?” Kara asked.

“Yes, a rich all girls boarding school in Europe.”

“Sounds fancy,” Kara said.

“It was. And full of backstabbing, petty squabbles and more blackmail than you would believe.”

Kara smiled.

“I’m guessing you weren’t involved in any of that?” Kara said reaching for her wine.

Lena scoffed.

“Of course I was,” she said laughing. “Noni probably still has a picture of me with dart holes.”

Kara laughed.

“What did you do?”

“She told me I was a stupid bitch and I should just die because no one liked me after I got a higher score on my chemistry assignment.” Kara made a face. “So I spent two weeks secretly going through her stuff in the middle of the night and almost got her expelled for plagiarism.”

Kara gaped at her in shock as the waitress brought their entrees.

“You almost got a girl expelled for plagiarism?”

“Yes.”

“After she called you a stupid b word.”

Lena smiled at Kara’s censoring.

“Yes. Thankfully my mother never found out.”

Kara laughed picking up her first slice of pizza.

“I take it she wouldn’t have been happy.”

“No she would have. She’s always been encouraging of anytime I behaved as she put it, like a L-” Lena stopped herself just in time. “Well like I belonged in the family,” she finished.

“She sounds… challenging.”

Lena laughed.

“That’s certainly one way to describe her.”

Lena looked at Kara for a moment longer before picking up her fork and starting on her salad. 

“So what else did you do at this ridiculously fancy all girls boarding school?” Kara asked starting on her second slice. 

Lena for a moment was impressed with Kara's ability to put away food with remarkable speed. It had been what, three bites for the first slice. Lena remembered she’d been asked a question and made a humming noise as she replayed the question in her head.

“Well as a child just the usual, as a teenager however…” she gave Kara another smile. “I was very adventurous. Mostly with other girls and mostly in empty classrooms or in the surrounding woods.”

Kara met her gaze and was quickly blushing as she realised what Lena was saying.

“Oh, well I imagine, uh,” she quickly reached for her water glass. “That would have been easier at an all girls school.”

“Harder actually, but it never really stopped any of us from experimentation. And of course there was the nearby boys school who we frequently had rivalries with. Andrea, my best friend at the time, and I once lured no less than six boys into a trap in the woods.”

“Did you uh, offer to experiment with them?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled.

“No, we simply suggested they might see us experimenting together if they went to a certain location. And then we may have set a small trap that we activated resulting in them being still trapped together when Mrs Gregory —that woman was evil— did her sweep. All of them were terrified of Andrea and I for the rest of the year.”

“Okay that is brilliant, and I need to know how you trapped them,” Kara said.

“Trip wires along easy escape routes. We deliberately gave them a location where they’d have to walk downhill so they wouldn’t run back the way they came.”

Kara smiled at her. 

“The ingenuity of teenage you is rather impressive.”

“Thank you. I promise I’ve only gotten more ingenious as I’ve gotten older. Practice and all that.”

Lena casually waved her hand watching as Kara’s eyes focus in on the movement her eyes following as Lena lowered her hand to the table once more. Lena raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Kara gave her a smile.

“Sorry I was just looking at your nails.”

“Because they’re short?” Lena asked with a smile.

Kara nodded.

“I’m guessing it’s for your work. I was trying to work out what type of job you had that would require short nails.”

“Typically it’s best for a junior scientist and engineer to have shorter nails,” Kara scoffed. Lena smiled back. “But I confess that’s not the main reason.”

“Oh what-”

Lena subtly tucked three fingers in and twisted her fingers in a very specific gesture. Kara suddenly stopped talking. Lena smiled at her. Kara was blushing a lovely shade of pink and Lena laughed. Kara picked up her wine again.

“You’d think with a lesbian for a sister I’d be able to work these things out myself,” she muttered.

Lena laughed again.

“It’s subtle and I was dating a man until recently so it wasn’t necessary, but I suppose old habits die hard.”

“Habits from boarding school?” Kara asked with a smile.

Lena smiled and nodded.

“It’s funny how things stick with us. Habits, ideas… people.”

Kara nodded.

“Are there people from boarding school you’ve kept up with just out of habit?”

Lena thought about it. There was very few she’d kept contact with over the years but none were friends really.

“For a while yes, but that was a long time ago.” 

Lena reached for her wineglass as thoughts of Andrea came up. She quickly shoved them back into their box.

“I’m guessing you don’t talk to Andrea anymore,” Kara said gently.

“No, not anymore,” Lena said.

Kara chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

“Because it was a messy break up?”

Lena choked on her wine and Kara laughed.

“How did you…”

Lena looked at Kara surprised.

“Oh please it was kind of obvious. Your best friend at an all girls school. You suggested to a group of boys they’d be able to watch. There’s no way you being the thorough and careful person you are that you didn’t give those boys a teaser to make sure they turned up and there’s no way she agreed if you weren’t together or at least interested.”

Lena laughed again sitting back.

“Okay, fair. What about you? You said your sister is a lesbian but you haven’t mentioned yourself. Are you completely 100% straight and just flirting back for fun or…”

Lena let the implication hang in the air as Kara picked up her final slice of pizza. Kara blushed again.

“Okay so I mat be a little, itty bit, not straight,” Kara said.

“Uh huh.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara ducked her head biting her lip.

“Well I did let you change this to a date, and well… everyone tried it in college.”

She picked up her wine and drained half of it. Lena couldn’t help the smile she got at that. 

Kara was having trouble breathing and it had everything to do with this woman in front of her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and she was flirting with her. She was flirting a lot. It felt unreal. She half expected she was being pranked. But every time she looked up and met Lena’s eyes she knew it was real. Not to mention the way Lena’s heart would pick up whenever she caught her watching. The tiny skip did wonders for Kara’s confidence as they continued eating. 

“So, what are your parents like?” Lena asked.

Kara opened her mouth and found herself looking away as she reached for the wineglass again. It did nothing but the action helped.

“The Danvers were great. Are great, Eliza’s still around and she’s the best parent I could have asked for. Endlessly supportive, always there with a hug or advice when I need it.”

She glanced away then quickly back forcing a smile at Lena’s concerned look. 

“What about you? What are your parents like?”

Lena seemed to be thinking about something as she looked closely at Kara. She sipped her wine.

“My adoptive parents were… distant, a bit cold.” She gave Kara a smile as she shrugged. “If it wasn’t obvious from the shipping me off to boarding school most of the year.”

Kara looked up and their eyes met in a moment of understanding.

“How old were you?” Kara asked.

“Four,” Lena said.

“Thirteen.”

They shared another look. Lena’s hand reached across the table and she felt a gentle squeeze. Kara returned the gesture.

“It’s hard to tell which is easier sometimes. On one hand I barely remember my mother, just tiny fragments of sounds and feelings. Never quite sure if they’re real or imagined. But that makes it easier to fit into the world I was raised in, I had more time to adapt. You on the other hand…”

“I remember my parents. I have lots of memories, good and bad. Which means it hurt more to lose them, and it was harder to adapt to life without them.” 

“Natural or… sudden?” Lena asked gently.

“Sudden, natural disaster though,” Kara said.

Lena nodded looking away.

“Yours?”

“I never knew my father, but sudden for my mother. She drowned.”

They held hands for another moment then Lena slowly moved back and picked up her wine. They exchanged a final look and then Lena gave Kara another smile as their mains were brought over.

“So now we’ve hit the childhood trauma part of the conversation I think it’s safe to say this is going well,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“I guess so.” 

They started on their mains Kara making a noise of delight as she tasted hers that had Lena looking up and giving her a look that almost had her blushing.

“Well if that’s how you feel about pasta I’m curious how you sound in other contexts.”

Kara pointed her fork at Lena.

“Do not try to distract me from this heavenly dish with impure temptations,” she said.

Lena’s mouth dropped open a little as she looked at Kara. She looked utterly delighted.

“Impure temptations?” Lena repeated. “Well now you’re just calling me out.”

Kara smiled.

“Tell me about your work. What do you do as a _junior_ engineer and scientist?”

Lena smiled and sighed.

“Paperwork mostly. A lot of the long term planning and meetings.”

“Junior my left foot,” Kara said.

Lena smiled at her.

“I confess I have some authority in the company I work for.”

“Uh huh,” Kara said her eyes flicking up as one of the students from earlier walked past. “Sounds to me like you might be someone important where you work.”

“Maybe a little,” Lena admitted. “But I am very much replaceable if they so choose.”

“I doubt that,” Kara muttered. “Anyone who considers you replaceable is a fool.”

“I would say tell that to my brother but he’s in prison so, maybe not.”

Kara made a face. 

“Yeah I can see how that might strain your relationship.”

“Oh our relationship was strained well before they finally caught him. He spiraled down into a madness and obsession and found his baby sister telling him he was going too far to be an irritation. _That_ strained our relationship.”

Kara gave her a sympathetic look. 

“But this is a date,” Lena added quickly. “So probably best to stick to more enjoyable topics.”

Kara smiled and nodded waiting for Lena to have food in her mouth before responding.

“So should I ask about your exes or your kinks next?”

Lena choked momentarily much to Kara’s delight. Lena very deliberately swallowed her eyes on Kara. Kara was enjoying turning the tables on the other woman. She had a feeling it didn’t happen often.

“Exes, kinks are best left to discussion on the way to the bed. Makes one more open minded.”

It was Kara’s turn to choke. Then blush. 

“Okay, right yes, so I’m guessing someone as beautiful as you has a small parade of exes starting from boarding school onwards.”

Lena laughed softly.

“Sorry to disappoint but I only have three. Taylor was my high school boyfriend, Andrea my first girlfriend, and until recently, Jack was my boyfriend.”

“Oh so you’re trying to make me the rebound?” Kara said with a sly smile.

“I would hardly call you a rebound, more an upgrade.”

Kara found herself blushing again. 

“You say that but maybe I’m a terrible girlfriend,” she said.

“Oh I doubt that. I’m sure you’re everything a girlfriend ought to be, loving, kind, supportive… potentially adventurous.”

Kara started laughing.

“You are…” she shook her head. “Very intriguing, and I think a little bit interested in me.”

Lena smiled.

“Just a little,” she said casually letting her eyes rove over Kara. 

Kara tried valiantly to suppress a shiver as she thought about everything that gaze was implying.

“And perhaps I’m being a little more forward than I would normally due to my time constraints,” Lena added.

“Oh?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I’m only in town for a few days then it’s back to Metropolis.”

“Oh.”

Kara tried not to let her disappointment show. She apparently failed based on Lena’s expression.

“I will however be back in a month.”

Kara’s eyes lit up as she looked at her in surprise. She smiled and Lena looked almost surprised at the enthusiasm. She was about to turn it down when Lena smiled back.

“I’m starting to think you might like me back, just a little.”

“Maybe, just a little,” Kara said. Lena looked very smug. “Only a little though. I don’t want you getting an ego.”

Lena smirked at her.

“Oh I already have an ego, believe me.”

Kara laughed.

“So tell me more about this paperwork you do. What kind of projects do you work on?”

“Well until recently I was actually working in a start up with Jack, the ex, trying to find a cure for cancer.”

“Oh wow!” Kara said excitedly. 

The waitress came to take their empty plates. 

“Would you like the dessert menu?” she asked smiling at them.

Lena saw the way Kara’s eyes lit up at the mention of dessert but she quickly shook her head.

“Oh no-” 

“Yes, thank you,” Lena said cutting her off. 

She smiled at Kara enjoying the responsive twitch of Kara’s lips.

“My treat remember,” she said with a wink. “If you don’t want any you can just watch me eat mine.”

Kara was biting her lip as the waitress returned with the small leather bound menu. Lena casually ran her eye down the menu then looked at Kara. She begun to read off the options.

“Creme Brulee, key lime pie, apple crumble, chocolate mousse.”

Kara licked her lips and Lena smiled.

“The chocolate mousse please.”

“One spoon or two?” the waitress asked with a smile.

Lena laughed softly and tore her eyes away from Kara to smile at the waitress. 

“I have a feeling we’ll need two.”

Kara blushed again. God Lena loved doing that to her. Would she be like that in private or would she just flip a switch and be confident? 

When the dessert was brought out two minutes later Lena slid the second spoon across the table towards Kara. She hesitated.

“Come on, I need you to save me, I can’t eat all this by myself.”

To add extra incentive she slid a spoonful of the mousse into her mouth and closed her eyes slowly licking the spoon. When she opened her eyes again Kara had the spoon and was digging in. Lena felt a small thrill of victory.

“This is so good,” Kara moaned.

Lena smiled looking away as she tried not to get too excited. She was still on potentially shaky ground here. A nice dinner was one thing going back to her hotel with her was another. But oh how she wanted that. 

“What?” Kara asked.

Lena pressed her lips together trying not to smile as she looked at Kara.

“What?” Kara asked laughing now.

“Nothing I was just…” come on take the bait.

“Just?” Kara prompted.

“Just thinking about how much you seem to enjoy, eating,” Lena said carefully making direct eye contact.

Kara swallowed her eyes widening slightly then there was that blush again.

“Well maybe if you ask me nicely you’ll have a chance to find out.”

Lena forced herself to stay very still as she smiled back at Kara her heart already racing. 

“And what would you consider asking nicely?”

Lena wasn’t quite breathing but she was faking it very well. 

“Well you could always try saying please,” Kara said.

Lena laughed. 

“Darling I think that’s my line,” she said winking at Kara. 

Kara bit her lip and then shrugged.

“Well we could take turns-” 

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the moment as Kara’s face scrunched up in adorable disappointment as she scrambled for her phone.

“Please don’t be-” she sighed giving Lena an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I-”

Lena waved a hand silently giving her permission. Kara quickly answered.

“Alex I’m a little busy right-” her shoulders slumped. “Okay that does sound- Yes I’ll be there soon.” 

She hung up and looked at Lena with an apologetic look as she quickly grabbed her things.

“I’m so so sorry my-”

“It’s okay it sounds important.”

“It is but still…”

Kara fumbled with her purse but Lena stopped her with a hand.

“My treat remember. It’s okay go do what you need to.” 

Kara was clearly torn as she looked at Lena. 

“I hope this isn’t the last time we meet,” Lena said smiling.

“I hope not either,” Kara said before one last frustrated sigh she left almost running for the door. 

Lena watched her go with a sigh as she sat back. She’d been so close. She’d gotten a nice normal date with a beautiful woman and had been about to take her back to her hotel with her. But now-

“Shit. I didn’t get her phone number,” she muttered.

“Miss?”

She looked up to see the very apologetic looking waitress.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you don’t know who she is?”

The waitress shook her head sadly. Lena sighed again.

“Could you please total the bill?” she asked. 

The waitress nodded and went over to her stand as Lena gathered her things and put on her coat. She briefly glanced at the students who were still on their phones now with tea in front of them. She turned her attention back to the waitress and paid with a swipe of her card leaving a 200% tip. The waitress’ eyes widened as she stammered out her thanks.

Lena gave her a small smile and headed out into the night. She considered calling for a driver but instead chose to walk. She wanted the time to think. She had been so very close. Kara was beautiful, smart, funny, adorable… Lena sighed again turning left. Kara had been everything she wanted in a date and she didn’t even have her phone number so she couldn’t-

Lena took out her phone quickly searching for Catco, Cat Grant, and Kara. By the time she reached her hotel she knew her name was Kara Danvers, she was indeed Cat Grant’s assistant, and she’d even found all her social media pages. They were all set to private but a plan begun forming. 

She walked into the hotel lobby to see a crowd clustered around a television watching a rather pissed off looking Supergirl punching an alien in the face.

“She looks mad,” one of the spectators whispered.

“You would be too if you’d been kicked in the face by that thing,” another replied.

“Yeah but she was angry when she arrived.”

Lena took the elevator up leaving them all to their speculations. She needed to take out every item of clothing she’d brought with her and make a decision.

Lena took a deep breath as the car glided to a stop outside Catco. Was she really about to do this? Fuck she was. God she really was this desperate. No not desperate, determined. She had found something she wanted and she was gong to pursue it. That’s what Luthors did. She closed her eyes pulling herself together. Fuck she should have just sent flowers. She begun calculating how long it would take to just go buy and send flowers. 

“Miss Luthor?” 

She opened her eyes and saw her driver looking at her. She took a deep breath. She was a Luthor damnit she could do this.

“Wish me luck,” she said opening the door and stepping out. 

“Good luck!” her driver called smiling.

Lena took one last breath pulling every bit of her confidence together and started walking. She entered the building head held high boss bitch walk on point. People looked up as she approached and moved out of her way their eyes wide. 

She called the lift taking a moment to breathe. She knew she looked good. That was the whole point. Every inch of her was perfect from her hair and makeup to the fit of her dress. The dress was just long enough not to be indecent but also short enough to show off her legs. One thing her relationship with Andrea had taught her was how to walk that perfect line of “walking sex” and “fashionable” that left a trail of drool in her wake.

The doors opened and she entered hitting the button for the floor. She took several deep breaths pulling herself together again for what she was about to do. Even if Kara said no she was damn well gonna make her hesitate first.

The doors opened and she walked out stopping several people in their tracks as she did. She kept walking looking around but she couldn’t see Kara anywhere. Lena sighed stopping near Cat grant's empty office she turned to see several people watching her and one guy absorbed in his programming. She decided to ask programming guy. Surprise tactics.

She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me, do you know Kara?” she asked.

He turned and blinked at her in shock. She watched his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. She raised an eyebrow.

“K-Kara?” he stammered.

“Yes Kara Danvers. Apparently she’s the assistant to Cat Grant. Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, very fit, amazing smile. Any of this ringing a bell?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” he squeaked. He cleared his throat. “Yes. I uh, I know Kara very well.” His voice sounded more normal as he looked at her again.

“That’s great. I’m trying to find her. Would you be so kind as to tell me where her desk is?”

He pointed at the desk situated just outside Cat’s office. There was no sign of Kara behind the desk.

“You wouldn’t happen to also know where she is and when she’ll be back?”

“Sh-she’ll be back any minute. She was just taking a… call,” programming guy said.

“Wonderful. Thank you for your help Mr…”

She looked at him expectantly. It took him a moment.

“Uh Winn. I’m Winn. I’m her-”

“Ah the best friend. A pleasure,” she held out her hand. “I’m Lena I was Kara’s date last night.”

“Y-you were her date?”

Lena smiled at him.

“Not originally, he was rather disappointing so I swooped in and made her my date. Anyway I’m going to go position myself temptingly on her desk while I await her return. It was nice to meet you Winn.”

Winn opened his mouth to speak but she’d already turned and made her way to Kara’s desk. It was very neat with a picture of Kara and a red haired woman who had to be Alex. Lena smiled and sat on the desk adjusting her position slightly to show her body at it’s best. Now all she had to do was wait. She hoped it wasn’t for long.

She looked around casually and examined her fingernails a little before turning her attention to the various things on Kara’s desk. There was a stack of papers, some stationary, a few post it notes. She was looking at a cute cartoon drawing of Superman crashing through a billboard when someone spoke next to her.

“Miss Luthor?” 

She turned to see James “Jimmy” Olsen looking at her seeming very suspicious.

“Mr Olsen.”

She knew he was friends with Kara so she would be nice. Hopefully he didn’t say anything too aggravating. 

“What brings you to Catco?” he asked his arms folded in front of him.

Classic defensive. Ah and looming, hostile. She smiled back.

“Kara does.”

She very deliberately kept her voice light. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed suspiciously.

“And what do you want with Kara?” he asked.

“Nothing I’m willing to discuss with you,” she said with a polite smile. 

Hopefully he’d twig any moment. She turned her head looking around to see if Kara was coming yet. She really didn’t want to get trapped in a conversation with Olsen at that moment. She had really hoped this would only take a few minutes.

“Oh really? A Luthor just happens to turn up here, and just happens to have an interest in-”

Winn jumped up and quickly pulled Olsen back a little whispering quickly.

“She’s here to give Kara her phone number.”

Lena was surprised Winn had worked it out. He was smarter than she thought. She smiled at Winn. He gave her a quick smile back. It seemed he was on her side.

“What?” Olsen asked clearly confused. 

He frowned at her trying to work it out. She sighed looking at him as he continued to view her as openly hostile. 

“The clues are all right in front of you if only you’d use your eyes Mr Olsen,” she said letting a little of the Luthor smirk out.

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes as Winn gave her an apologetic look.

“Stiletto heels, short skirt, prominent cleavage, sitting on her desk in a manner one could describe as provocative…” she let the implication hang in the air. 

Olsen didn’t get it but Winn obviously did. He tugged at Olsen ineffectively looking a little panicked. She was really starting to like Winn. She sighed again and then the voice she had been missing since last night reached her ears. She turned and smiled widely leaning back a little as she watched Kara come around the corner. Her attention was focused on a notepad she held her phone pressed against her ear.

“Come on Alex please. Her name is Lena she’s from Metropolis and an engineer slash scientist. She’s has dark hair green eyes and-”

Kara stopped when she saw Lena sitting on her desk. Lena smiled at her leaning forwards a little.

“She’s sitting on my desk.”

Kara’s phone fell from her hand and she somehow managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

“Nice catch,” Lena said still smiling at her.

“H-hi,” Kara said.

Kara’s face broke into a simply beautiful smile as she looked at Lena. Lena would have to send Andrea a bottle of wine or something because her outfit was clearly working.

“Hi there,” Lena said letting her eyes casually move down Kara’s body. “You know I think it might be a crime to have your sister find me for you. Something about misuse of government resources.”

Kara laughed a little.

“Well she owes me one and I didn’t really have any other way to contact you. I uh, didn’t expect to find you on my… desk.”

Lena slid gracefully off the desk and walked towards Kara ignoring the choking sounds from Olsen and Winn.

“Well our evening was cut short before I could give you my phone number.”

“Sorry about-”

“It’s alright Kara I understand. Which is why I came to see you today.” 

She held up her business card her fingers covering the writing. Kara immediately moved to take it but Lena moved it back a little stopping her. 

“This is my business card, it has my full name and job title. Read it, have a think, and if you’re not scared off by that. Then my personal number is on the back.”

She took a step closer noticing the definite hitch in Kara’s breathing as she did.

“I unfortunately have a prior engagement tonight but if you’re interested we could do dinner tomorrow. I’m leaving on Friday I’m afraid so it’s tomorrow or not for a month.”

Kara accepted the card moving to look at it but Lena tapped her chin drawing her attention away.

“Not yet,” she dropped her voice to a low whisper. “I want to be sure you’re watching me walk away and I can’t be sure of that if you look at my name.”

Kara nearly melted on the spot.

“It was nice to see you again Kara,” Lena said with a final seductive smile.

Kara stammered out something and Lena let her finger brush her cheek one last time before she turned and walked out aware of everyone watching her go. She glanced back as she reached the elevators seeing Kara’s eyes glued to her. She winked and disappeared.

“Kiera!”

Kara jumped pulled from her Lena induced trance. She quickly turned to see Cat Grant looking rather irritated. The image of Lena walking away was quickly replaced by her fear of whatever Cat was about to do or say to her.

“Yes Miss Grant?”

“Explain to me why Lena Luthor was here, and more importantly why she was here to see you.”

“L-Luthor?” Kara asked looking after Lena.

“Yes Luthor. Lena Luthor the younger sister of that alien hating psychopath Lex Luthor. Why was she here?”

Kara looked down at the business card _Lena Luthor CEO of Luthor Corp_. Somehow Lena had just gotten ten times hotter. Kara took a deep breath biting her lip as she tried to control the sudden rush of excitement. She turned to Cat and tried to look put together.

“Uh, well she came to uh, give me her phone number,” Kara said.

“Why would Lena Luthor want to give you her phone number?” Cat asked rolling her eyes.

Kara couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across her face. She quickly glanced away trying not to look too happy as she thought about Lena. Cat whipped off her glasses stepping closer scrutinizing Kara’s face. Kara tried not to smile but even an angry Cat couldn’t scare off her happiness. She started backing up as Cat continued to stare at her silently waiting.

“Kiera are you in a relationship with Lena Luthor?”

“N-no.” Kara looked once more after Lena. “Do you think she’s interested in a relationship?”

Cat sighed heavily and stormed around Kara heading for her office.

“Kiera you’re following!” she called. 

Kara quickly scrambled after Cat grabbing her notepad and pen. She ignored the stares of her coworkers as she raced to be in front of Cat’s desk when she sat down.

“Kiera as much as it pains me to say this you are not stupid. That woman just turned up in an outfit that is obviously chosen for seduction, was practically draped over your desk, and all but said she wants to sleep with you tomorrow night. Then she gave you her personal phone number. You’ve worked with me for long enough to know how valuable that little piece of information is.”

Kara couldn’t help her smile as she looked at the card in her hand. She turned it over and saw the number neatly printed on the back with a little heart. She couldn’t help the somewhat giddy feeling and enormous grin on her face as she looked at it. 

“So, do you think she’s interested?” Cat asked.

“Yes,” Kara said quickly.

Cat nodded.

“And the moment that relationship becomes official…”

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” Kara said still smiling.

“Good. Now get out of my office and go make me a cute lesbian romance for the gossip pages.”

Kara skipped out of Cat’s office and saw everyone still looking at her. She smiled and sat at her desk spinning in her chair for a moment before picking up her phone and immediately begun typing the number in.

“You can’t be serious,” James said. 

Kara glanced up from her phone confused. 

“She’s a Luthor.”

“I know she is,” Kara said putting a red heart next to Lena’s name in her contacts.

“A _Luthor_ Luthor,” James said placing his hands on the desk.

Kara sighed looking up at him.

“James reminding me that she’s essentially forbidden fruit is only making me want her more. Trust me she’s nothing like her family.”

She quickly typed out her message and hit send before she could rethink it.

_This is Kara. Are you still interested in dinner with me tomorrow night? Because I’m still interested if you are._

“Kara you cannot date a Luthor,” James whispered. "You're-"

“James! Remind me she’s a Luthor one more time, I dare you.” She knew her voice had slipped a little into Supergirl’s. James sighed. “Because all I really know about her is she saved me from a very boring date last night, was excellent company, and then was very understanding when I had to leave abruptly.”

She glared at James then she smiled.

“Oh, and I _really_ want to get invited back to her hotel room.”

Winn appeared to her left holding his phone.

“Hey Kara did you know the internet is trying to find out who you are? As in they’re trying to find Kara Danvers.”

“What?” Kara asked turning to Winn. 

Winn handed her his phone showing a twitter thread. She quickly read through and then looked at the replies.

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah you have a whole lot of people desperate to find you and give you hottie brunette’s number.”

“Well tell them I already have it.”

Her phone chimed and she looked down grinning at the message notification.

_I am very interested in dinner with you still. I can pick you up at 6:45 and we can have dinner at 7._

Kara hugged her phone and spun around again. She had a date with Lena tomorrow. 

_Sounds great. I’ll text you my address. See you then!_

“Kara seriously you can’t-”

“She’s smart, sweet, beautiful, and she’s interested enough to come track me down the day after to give me her number. James you literally cannot stop me.”

Kara's phone started ringing. She half expected it to be Lena. It was Alex. With one final glare at a worried looking James she answered.

“Okay so you owe me big time. I found three possibles and one who actually fitted your description and I really hope it’s not-”

“Her name is Lena Luthor and we have a date tomorrow,” Kara said grinning.

There was a long moment of silence then Alex sighed.

“Seriously?”

“Yes! She came to Catco just to find me and oh Rao I think I’m in love already.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Alex groaned.

“Nope. Do you think it’s too soon to think about when I can tell her who I am?” she asked.

“Yes!” Alex and James yelled. 

Kara smiled. 

**BONUS:**

So you remember those three students in the restaurant... Yeah they were live tweeting the date.

OMG this poor woman at this restaurant is on a train wreck date. Dude has been looking at his phone for ten minutes now and she’s slowly dying.

Y’all she is a sweetheart and funny af and this dude has no fucking clue.

Yes we are shamelessly eavesdropping because this restaurant is real quiet for a Tuesday night and like I said, she’s funny.

Okay so guy must not like blondes because this hottie brunette walked in and he was looking at her instead.

Wait I think hottie brunette has realised the bad date sitch. 

Y’all hottie brunette is now my idol. She saw the situation and in like thirty seconds was over there saving our girl and now they’re having dinner together.

Hottie has serious game! She’s just got dinner upgraded from a rescue to a date and it’s been like a minute. My idol y’all.

OMG everyone hottie brunette made our girl laugh and it was beautiful. Dude is looking very confused. 

Okay so dude has left in a very undramatic fashion and now hottie brunette is giving our girl all the attention she deserves.

I am shipping them so hard at this point. Hottie brunette is making our girl laugh and blush and our girl has hottie brunette entranced.

OMG hottie brunette made a move. There was hand touching! Hottie just touched our girl’s hand. 

Aw they talking real quiet about personal family stuff and it’s tragic and they have so much in common. We just sitting here trying not to cry into our dessert y’all this is so fucking good.

Okay chill out everyone. I’m gonna try and take a sneaky pic on my way to the bathroom. Don’t say I never do anything for you.

Here’s hottie smiling at our girl {image: slightly blurred shot of Lena smiling with a bowl of pasta in front of her.}

And here’s our girl at a distance. {image: Kara leaning forwards slightly as she smiles listening to Lena.}

The waitress has just asked if they want dessert and our girl hesitated but hottie said yes.

They’re sharing dessert y’all! This is not a drill!

Oh no our girl just got a call and it sounds serious.

No! Our girl has to leave but hottie is being super understanding and insisting she’s got the bill. 

Our girl just ran out and hottie looks so disappointed.

Ah shit she didn’t get her number! No this cannot stand people we need to find out who they are so we can get hottie brunette our girl’s number.

Okay everyone here’s what we know hottie is a scientist of some kind in Metropolis. She apparently does a lot of paperwork but does sometimes get into the lab. So she’s gotta be some kind of management. (image: Lena standing by the hostess stand swiping her card.}

Hottie has a brother who is apparently in prison and sounds like a real asshole. She also apparently comes from money so shouldn’t be too hard to locate. 

As for our girl she’s an assistant of some kind, we didn’t hear who for but it’s apparently in media. Her boss is a woman though and she’s apparently real badass.

Our girl is from some small town Mid-something and she also has a sister called Alex who’s in the FBI. Her bestie is called Win? and they work together. Also she’s apparently close with a photographer called James. 

Good morning everyone! Okay so this blew up! We have it on very good authority that hottie turned up at Catco looking amazing to find our girl and give our girl her number. #MyIdol

Our girl was apparently all kinds of happy to see her and super excited to get her number. They have a date set for tomorrow night before hottie leaves town.

Also thanks to the determination of gay shippers we can confirm hottie brunette is Lena Luthor which honestly explains so much about last night and if possible we love her more now.

Our girl we also now know is Kara Danvers assistant to Cat Grant which again explains so much. Our good authority tells us she is the embodiment of sunshine, and everything good and sweet. Perfect for my idol.

In the interest of not crowding them and letting true love bloom on it’s own, here ends our tale of hottie brunette gay date savior and probable soulmate of our girl. We ship it. 

Okay one last thing because our girl actually sent it to us to close out this tale and y’all she is a legit sweetheart. My gay shipper heart is so full it’s overflowing. 

Hottie and our girl are officially dating! {image: Kara grinning at the camera and Lena with her arms around Kara, her head on her shoulder.}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I always love hearing what you thought down in the comments, did it make you laugh, smile, fill you with berserker rage? Let me know.
> 
> Next on the upload schedule:  
> While babysitting the littlest super Kara and Lena enter a bet with Nia over whether they can convince the media of National City that they are on the verge of starting their own family. Not that they are because they're just best frends. It's just a little harmless fun that involves them going out to dinner together... and sleeping in the same bed... and feeding each other. It's not like there's actually something between them. No, that would be... ridiculous. Right?


End file.
